Ana Meets Her Man Of 'Steele'
by SmileRose
Summary: Ana is in her final year at WSU, Kate has been encouraging Ana to relax and have some fun, but is it too late for Ana? Or will someone swoop in and save the day?


**Ana Meets Her Very Own Man Of "Steele"**

_"Ana! Get your nose out of your books and quit letting life pass you by. You're young, live life and have some fun girlfriend. Just once, I'd like to see you be wild and free, life is much too short and you never know what's going to happen. At the rate your going, you'll probably die a virgin."_

Kate's words have never rang so true, I feel a cold chill run up my spine and I can't help but quiver as I sit in the hospital waiting room thinking about Kate's words to me earlier today.

Today started out like any ordinary day, I was going to start doing my laundry when my dad called. He had business in Seattle and wanted to know if I had any plans as he wanted to take me out to lunch.

_I was surprised that dad called and even more surprised that he wanted to 'catch up' on things. Those were his words. They struck me as my dad is a man of very words. The first thing that came to mind was that something was wrong. Dad knows me so well and he immediately eased my mind as he quickly said, "Don't worry Ana, I'm not sick, I'm not dying. I would just like to spend time with my best girl."_

_I couldn't help but smile. I miss Ray so much and I've been so busy with school, burying myself in books and essays and tests and everything._

_Dad and I enjoyed a nice lunch. Nothing fancy, just a quiet little café where we could talk and catch up on things. After dad pays the bill, we decide to take a walk._

_We walk arm in arm, I look sideways to my dad. He's such a handsome man but I'm sad that he's still single. I worry about him being all alone. I cannot help but think of Carla, my mom. It's odd that I call Ray 'dad' but I call my mom Carla._

_I feel like Carla and I are more like friends. Many people think that it's a nice relationship to have with my mother but I don't. I feel more like I'm her parent. Worrying about her, worrying about her future, wondering if Bob is the right man for her._

_"Annie, are you listening to me baby girl?" Dad asks as I'm called from my thoughts._

_"Sorry dad, I was just...thinking." I say as I sigh._

_"You're worrying about your mother again aren't you?" I says rather gruffly._

_He never liked the dynamic between Carla and I. Even when they were dating, he knew I was the 'adult' in Carla's and my odd relationship. I was over the moon when they married and he immediately started taking care of me like a father and I loved him for it. I felt...safe, something I couldn't allow myself to feel with Carla._

_Now don't get me wrong, I love my mother and I know she loves me but she was very young when she had me and I know that it wasn't easy for her being a young mother and then a widow soon after._

_I sigh again, "Yes, dad. I'm thinking about mom. I hope she's doing ok."_

_"Your mother is fine Annie, focus on yourself. I cannot believe I'm going to say this baby girl but you need to lighten up and have some fun. You're only young once you know and life is too short."_

_I stop in my tracks, "Dad? Did you by chance happen to speak to Kate?"_

_"Kate?" My dad says._

_"Yes dad, my roommate Kate. Don't play dumb with me."_

_"Well, yes. I did speak to Kate. She's worried about you and frankly, so am I Annie."_

_"Oh I don't believe this! I never in my life thought my dad would tell me that he wants to me go out and party!" I say in a huff as I attempt to stomp away._

_"Annie, that's not what I mean." He says softly. "Look, maybe I'm not saying it the right way. I just don't want you to miss out on your youth. Go out. Yes, have some fun. That doesn't mean I want you to get trashed. It just means you should go out with your friends, that's all. Please don't be angry with me baby girl. I just love you so much and you're so serious. You're a beautiful girl and you deserve some fun time."_

_"Daddy, I'm fine and as far as fun time goes..."_

_"Watch out!" I hear someone shout and then I hear screeching tires, my body comes crashing down on something hard and soft._

_"Are you ok Miss?" I hear a soft voice ask as I attempt to open my eyes. I see a flashes of bright colors...red and blue. I see a face above me and as it comes into focus I see a man...a very beautiful man and then everything goes black._

That's all I remember before I come to. I hear a siren blaring and it is then that I realize I'm being rushed to a hospital. Everything is a hazy fog. It's like I'm having an out-of-body experience. I'm treated in the emergency room. I'm lucky, all I got was a few bumps and bruises, it's my dad that got the worst of it. Dad has been taken in for emergency surgery, he has a ruptured spleen and a broken leg.

I'm still trying to digest what happened, I sit quietly alone, scared, rocking back and forth in an effort to comfort myself.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," says a man who looks oddly familiar to me.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" I ask as I realize I do know him but...how?!

"That's not important, what is important is that you are shivering to death."

"Oh?" I say as fully return to the here and now.

"Here, I brought you blanket," the handsome man says as he drapes it around my shoulders, it's a bright red blanket and it's soft and warm.

"Thank you, but isn't this part of your...costume?" That's it! He's the one that saved me! It's him!

Mr. Sexy as sin looks at me curiously, not understanding my meaning.

"It's your red cape. You're Superman aren't you?" I ask as I giggle.

Superman smiles a smile so bright that it makes my breath hitch. This man...he is so beautiful. He really is a Super Man! Yummy!

"Well, I'm hardly Superman. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"I suppose, thanks so much. I mean, you really did save my life." I says as I begin to tremble thinking about my dad. I'm so scared. The doctors haven't said anything as he is still in surgery. That only makes me worry more.

"Hey, hey." Superman says as he sits next to me.

I start to shake and the tears flow, oh daddy. Please let him be ok.

"No tears, it's going to be fine. Don't you worry, you're fine and your father will be fine as well." Superman says as he lifts me onto his lap. I bury myself in his strong chiseled chest. The man is made of steel, he is rock solid! A strong chest, strong arms, he's so beautiful and he smells heavenly. My God! I'm completely intoxicated by this man. What's wrong with me? I need to focus on my dad. Superman is talking to you! Focus Steele, focus!

"It's going to take some time for him to recover but Ray will be just fine. I promise you." Superman says as he rubs my back.

"You really think so?" I ask almost believing his words, as though this man will speak only the truth. He will never lie. Why do I feel like I know that about him? Hmmmm...

"I know so. No more worries ok? Promise me?" He asks as he sits me back down on the sofa.

"I promise...only there's something I don't quite understand." I say as I look up into his beautiful grey eyes.

"What is it Anastasia? Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

"How do you know my dad will recover, how do you know my dad's name and how do you know my name?"

His eyes widen as I don't think he expected me to assault him with this many questions.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"Well...uh...it's really...uh you know..."

"No, I don't. Tell me. Tell me what I want to know, you have to tell the truth, you cannot lie, I know that about you."

"You do?" He asks once again shocked at my candor.

"I do."

"How can that be?"

"It just is, now tell me."

"You're quite persistent aren't you? You remind me of Lois."

"Lois, who's that?"

"No one important, well not anymore anyway. Your question, what was it again?"

"Who. Are. You?"

"I'm uh...well, the thing is...you were uh...right."

"Right?" I ask and now I decide to stand up. What is he trying to say? "Right about what?"

He's so tall and strong and beautiful, he takes two steps towards me and I am faced to his strong chest. His tight black t-shirt shows his well-defined upper body. I had not taken in what he was wearing...until now. Casual denim jeans, a slight bulge in his crotch, long strong legs, sneakers, I look up, there's that tight black t-shirt, strong arms and broad shoulders, chiseled chest, I look up to him and he's looking down at me.

Shit!

I'm caught raking his body up and down, taking in all of his perfection. I want him...

"Everything ok Anastasia?" He asks as he smirks at me, knowing full well how embarrassed I am.

"I'm fine, now tell me. Who are you?"

"I'm...Superman." The hunky god responds in manner which leads me to believe that he actually does think that he is in fact, Superman.

After I recover from the shock of his words, I begin to laugh.

"You're...Superman?"

"Yes Ana, Superman. Aren't you wondering how you managed to escape being hit by a bus?"

"Was it a bus?" I ask.

"Yes, some mad woman by the name of Sue was raging on and on about how she had to get rid of Cole or something."

"I'm not interested in this Sue and Cole person, right now I'm more concerned about perhaps having you visit the psych ward."

_"There here is! Oh my God! Henry! Henry! We love you!"_

_"Henry, please! Wait! All we want is a picture!"_

_"Speak for yourselves bitches, he's my boyfriend!"_

_"Just a kiss Henry, please!"_

_"Henry, I want to have your baby!"_

"Oh no, they found me. Come, we don't have much time." He says as he takes my hand and leads me down a secluded hallway.

"Who are those women?"

"It's Sherry, Tifany, Eliane and Karen. They're obsessed with me. Karen keeps calling me her boyfriend. I've never feared anyone or anything...until I ran into them."

"I think you're really crazy...erm, so I don't even know your name and don't tell me it's Clark or else I'll scream."

"My Earth name is Christian, Christian Grey and unfortunately I cannot have you remembering any of this Anastasia."

"So, what are you going to do? Take out your Men In Black silver pen and wipe my memory?" I ask.

"No." He says as he pushes me up against the wall. "I'm going to kiss you."

And before I know what's happening, his lips are on mine. Claiming me in a way that I've never been claimed before. I feel like I'm floating, flying, I'm free, traveling at rates of speed not humanly possible. His kiss is magical...

*****The Following Morning in Ray's Hospital Room*****

"and then the next thing you know, I wake up here. I tell you Annie, it was the strangest experience of my life."

"Dad? Oh dad! Thank goodness you're ok?!" I shout as I stand from the chair and kiss my dad.

"Oh." I say as I quickly sit back down.

"Easy Annie, remember the doctor said for you to take it easy."

"The doctor? What doctor?"

"Annie, the doctor that just checked on you. Are you ok?"

"Yes dad, I'm fine." I say as I look around. I feel sad, why?

"So anyway, they're going to release me tomorrow so you should go home now and get some rest."

My lips feel warm, I put my index finger to my lips and trace them. They're swollen and I feel a jolt from my lips. What's wrong with me? I feel so sad, as though I've lost something, lost someone to be precise.

Dad, would you like some sunshine? Let's get some light in here. I stand and walk towards the window, open the drapes and I'm blinded by the sun, I squint and cover my eyes and I see a flash of red.

What is that?

"Ana!" I turn and see Kate barreling towards me. She hugs me hard and says, "Ana! Oh thank God you're ok! Ray! Thank God! Oh you both gave us all a scare."

"We're fine Katie, please take Ana home. She's still out of sorts." Dad says as his eyelids get heavy, he's down for the count.

I'm still so confused, I kiss dad's forehead and say, "I'll see you later dad." He doesn't respond, he's fast asleep.

"Ana, let's get you home. You need to rest."

*****Back at Kate and Ana's Apartment*****

Kate makes me soup and puts me to bed, she's my best friend and I love her so much. She goes into 'mom' mode and takes care of me the way my mom never really could. I'm in my cuddle pajamas and I sleep. When I awake from my nap I decide that the strange events that have occurred are part of my wild imagination and part of the bump that I took on my head.

I hear my door open and Kate quietly pokes her head in, "Ana, you're up." Kate says as she flops on my bed. "How are you feeling? Better I hope, now that you've napped."

"Much better, thanks Kate."

"Good, I'm so glad. There's something I've wanted to ask you since this morning when I picked you up."

"Shoot Kate."

"Who was that gorgeous hunk of man in the crazy red cape?"

**A/N**

**In case you didn't figure it out, this is my humble homage to "Man Of Steel" which starts today. I wrote this in a bit of a rush as I wanted to get this out with the release of the movie. Please forgive my grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed my one shot, corny as it was.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


End file.
